You Never Know What Happens in the Future
by KawaiixKawaii
Summary: Mai and SPR take many cases... Very few have some secrets... You Never Know What Happens in the Future.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mai and SPR takes many cases. Very few have some secrets... You Never Know What Happens in the Future. **

* * *

**Mai's P.O.V. **

Man, It's pretty boring. I yawned. Oops! I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama. I graduated high school long time ago due to my too high grades. Anyway, do I have a job? Nope. That Damned Naru left Japan for like, half a year! Anyway, I just hope that...

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock. _

Who the bloody hell is that at this time! Oh well, I am bored so, important or not, I'll answer it. I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. Oh. My. Double. Fudge. I opened the door and fake smiled.

"Hello, Lin-san, Naru." I said as I bowed. How do they know where I live? I mean- I moved a month ago! "Come in." I said opening the door a bit wider so Naru and Lin can go inside. I closed the door.

What the hell is happening? Why would they visit me? The biggest question is, when did they come back?

"What brings you here, Naru, Lin-san?" I asked.

"We are here to offer you something." Naru said.

"What is it?" I asked. Naru just nodded at Lin. Lin opened the door to reveal the Monk, Masako, Ayako, Madoka and John. They held a banner saying 'Will You Mai, Come Back to SPR?'. I sighed and smiled. Real, not fake.

"Will you come back, Mai?" Monk asked.

"Yeah. 100%." I said. Everyone cheered as Yasu came in with bags.

"Let's have a party to celebrate SPR's reuniting!" Yasu exclaimed. I nodded as Yasu put the bag on the table and took out all the things. Soda, chips, burger, tea, and a McDonalds bag.

"Hold on, lemme change out of my pajamas." I said walking to my room and locked the door. I grabbed a green T-shirt and pants that go to my knees. I took my clothes off and changed into the other clothes. I unlocked my door to see that the party started. I sighed.

"G'Day Mai!" John said in his cute accent. No I don't like him, I just like his accent.

"Hey John!" I said while smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school? It's 8:00 a.m." John asked.

"Don't tell anyone... I graduated." I whispered. John smiled.

"Congrats Mai." John said. I nodded in thanks as Monk handed me a drink.

"Let's all have a toast." Monk announced. Everyone gathered.

"To SPR!" I exclaimed.

* * *

I balanced a pencil on my upper lip, like Hinamori Amu when she had homework during summer. So boring! No case yet! Just yesterday, it was a fun party. Naru should be calling for his tea right about...

"Mai, Tea!" Naru said from his office.

Now. I sighed and went to the kitchen and prepared his tea. Man, why won't Naru take one single damn case. I mean that Narcissist won't even take a case from schools nor hospitals. I sighed as the kettle whistled. I quickly made tea and got the tray. I put the cups on the tray and went to Lin-san's bat ca- I mean office. I knocked and heard some faint come in.

"I made some tea." I said as I opened the door. I gave Lin-san his cup of tea. No thank you. I sighed and walked to Naru's sanctuary and gave him his tea. "Here you go Naru." I knew he wasn't going to say anything, so I just hurried out his office. I put my tea cup on my desk and put the tray away.

_Ring, Ring. Ring, Ring, Ring _

Man, I don't even want to-

_RING RING RING RING RING! _

It's not that annoying so I'l just ig-

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING _

Bloody Hell! Who is it?! I grabbed my cellphone and answered it.

"You better have a damn good bloody reason." I said, irritated.

"_Watch your language Mai._" A familiar voice said.

"Whoops, sorry John. Is there something you need?" I asked.

"_Is it alright if I come by an office with a client?_" John asked.

"Hold on, let me ask the great Narcissist." I said and walked to Naru's office. I knocked and opened the door a bit. "Naru, John's asking if he can come by later with a client." Naru looked up from his book.

"What time?" Naru asked.

"Now." I replied.

"It's alright." Naru said. I smiled and nodded. I closed the door and walked back to my desk.

"Yeah, you can come." I said.

"_That's great! The Client and I will be there in a few minutes. I'll see ya then Mai._" John said and hung up. I sighed and put my phone away. I hope Naru will accept this case! I sighed as the door opened to reveal Masako.

"Hi Masako, what brings you here?" I asked.

"I thought I should drop by before I go to my over seas filming." Masako replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway, John's coming by soon with a client." I said. Masako nodded and sat on the couch. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks." Masako replied. I nodded and the door opened again to reveal John and a man in his early twenties. I sighed and went to get Naru and Lin-san. I knocked on Lin-san's door.

"Lin-san! We have another client!" I said. I went to Naru's office and knocked on the door. "Naru! We have another client!" Lin came out of his office and I went to make tea (again). Once I passed out the tea, the interview started.

"I am Kazuya Shibuya, the owner of the company. This is my assistant Lin and my other assistant Mai." Naru said and pointed at us when he introduced us.

"My name is Gray. Gray Tachibana. I come here to ask for you to accept my case." Gray said.

"Will you tell us what's been happening?" Naru asked.

"Yes. I own this hotel in Tokyo. It's that building with a lot of cherry blossom tree in the front. Well, it started a few days ago when these two orphans came to me. Satoshi and Allen. Those two are siblings. Satoshi was able to see the ghost, but Allen can only see their faint outline." Gray started. "The activity happens around them, or a room where the two have been in. Many people have been disappearing and appear next to a tree, dangling from a branch. Others are food at the bottom of the pool... I tried letting the orphans live with me, but... it didn't work. The activity continued. Please, accept my case!" The man is begging. Before Naru can reject, John gave him a photo.

"That's Satoshi and Allen. Satoshi to the right and Allen to the left." John said. I looked at the pic to see two boys.

Satoshi has purple hair, emerald green eyes, a gray v-shirt and beige pants. He looks like he is 11 years old.

Allen looked... unusual. Nothing like Satoshi. He had red-orange-like hair, he wore a blue v-shirt that totally disagreed with his hair and brown shorts. He looked like he was 13.

"We'll accept the case." Naru said. I celebrated in my mind. "Expect us tomorrow at noon. Please prepare 3 rooms. For one room, please have a lot of outlets. Leave the information with Mai. We'll see you tomorrow at noon." Naru went to his bat cave like office and Lin went to his office. Gray gave me a piece of paper, bowed and left. I sighed and grabbed my cell.

"Masako, John, can you help me?" I asked.

"What is it?" The two asked.

"Masako would call Ayako and Madoka and John will call Yasu. The faster we do it, the faster we can go to lunch break." I said. Masako and John nodded and got their cell. I called Monk.

Waiting...Waiting...Waiting...Waiting...

"_Hello?_" Finally!

"Monk! It's me Mai! We finally have a case!" I said. "Are you able to come?"

"_Where's the case at?_" Monk asked.

"It's at..." I read the paper. "Sakura Hotel and Resort." I heard a scream.

"_I'm coming no matter what!_" Monk said.

"Okay. We'll meet at SPR and we'll leave at 11:30. Okay?" I said.

"_Okay! Bye Mai!_" Monk said and hung up. I sighed.

"Matzuzaki-san and Madoka are coming." Masako said.

"Yasu is coming." John said. I nodded and made Naru tea. Why? Right about now Naru would-

"Mai Tea!" Told ya. I quickly poured the tea in the tea cup and went to Naru's office. I knocked before coming in.

"Everyone but Masako can come to the case. I'm gonna take my lunch break. Bye!" I said, put the tea cup on Naru's desk and left his office. I grabbed my purse and coat. "Let's go guys?" The two nodded.

* * *

We sat in the dining area of Wendy's. Masako ordered salad, John just ordered fries and I ordered the baconater's son. "Hey, what do you think Satoshi and Allen would be like?" I asked

"I've met them when they were little. Satoshi is a distant boy. How do I say this... He acts like Kazuya. He never talks to people he doesn't trust, which is everyone but his brother. He says this when people ask why he is so distant to them 'I hate when people betray. No one understands pain I feel. Plus, 99.9 of the human beings on earth don't understand pain I suffer but my brother.'. After that, he walks to his brother. You can always see Allen smiling. When no one knows, Satoshi smiles with Allen. Allen is an optimistic boy who is a bit anti-social. He can be irritable at times, but you can gain his trust if you past his test. If Allen trusts you, Satoshi will stop being anti social and distant to you. He'll smile and act like a normal boy." John explained.

"Has anyone ever passed the test?" Masako asked.

"Two people." John replied.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gray and I." John replied.

"Seriously! What's the test like?" I asked.

"The test is hard. You need to be a smart Anime lover, good baker and good at geography." John replied.

"Oh. Then I might pass. But, I am not a smart anime lover." Masako said.

"It's not anime lover, it's Otaku." I said.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"I started watching anime after Naru left." I replied.

"Are you good at geography?" Masako asked.

"Yeah. I participated in the Geography Bee when I was in middle school." I replied.

"Are you good at baking?" John asked.

"I worked as an apprentice once." I replied.

"You'll pass." John said.

"Why don't we go back to SPR?" I asked. The two nodded and I threw the trash. We got out the fast food restaurant and started walking back to SPR. On our way, we passed by a park. There was a tree. Really tall.

"Ahh!" We heard.

I looked up and my face went from '^.^' to 'O[]O'. A boy fell from the tree and landed on me.

"Damn you cats! Just because you climb trees better than me doesn't mean you scratch me till I fall!" The boy yelled. "Great, Allen is gonna freak when he sees these scratches..."

Wait... This is Satoshi?!

"Satoshi, what are you doing in the park?" John asked.

"Ah! John! Just in time! Do you know where I can find the nearest clinic?" Satoshi asked.

"Maybe you should follow us." John replied.

"Huh?" Satoshi looked down to see me and looked back to see Masako. He reacted like a cat. He climbed up the tree. "Sorry."

"It's alright." I said while getting up. "Come on. I'll help with you with the scratches." Satoshi climbed down the tree and followed us in silence.

"You know Satoshi, Mai knows how you feel." John said. What does he... Oh yeah.

"How would she know?" Satoshi asked.

"Because, she lost her dad at a very young age and her mom died when she was in middle school." John replied.

"Does she hate pity?" Satoshi asked, his voice becoming more friendlier.

"More than ever." I replied. I felt something tug on my shirt. I looked back to see Satoshi smiling.

"You passed." Satoshi said.

"Okay. Your.. cheek is bleeding." I said.

"I'm toast." Satoshi cried.

"What happens whenever you come to Allen scratched and bleeding?" Masako asked.

"As he cleans the cuts, I get an hour of earful, extra five hour earful for being careful and a nine hour earful for arguing with cats and ghost cats." Satoshi replied. "So it's a total of fifteen hour lecture. If you experience it, you'll wanna pull your ears off."

"That sounds like hell." I said.

"Yeah, I even tried to pull my ears off." Satoshi replied.

"Why didn't you do it?" Masako asked.

"If I do, he would extend the lecture for another 3 days. Even in his sleep!" Satoshi replied.

"How does he..." John trailed off. We were finally at SPR.

"Mai, John and I have to go. Bye." Masako said. I nodded as they left.

"Okay Satoshi, just sit on the couch, I'll go get the first aid." I said as I went to the kitchen. I got the first aid and went back to Satoshi. I opened the first aid. "Can you handle pain?" I asked as I took the alcohol. I also got the cotton ball.

"Pfffft, I bet I won't even feel it." Satoshi said with confidence.

"I bet you 10 bucks you'll cry in and scream in pain." I bet.

"It's on." Satoshi said. I got the now soaked with alcohol cotton ball and put it on the cut on Satoshi's cheek.

Satoshi shakes! He shakes harder, he shakes and!

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUDGE THAT HURTS!" Satoshi yelled with tears.

"I win." I said in victory. I cleaned all his cuts. "Go back home. I'll see you at noon tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Mai!" Satoshi said with a warm smile and left.

"Who was that?" Naru asked suddenly behind me.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GHOSTS!" I screamed and fell to the floor. "Naru! Make a sound when you move! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Can you answer my question?" Naru asked.

"That was Satoshi. He was sleeping in a tree and the cats scratched him like there was no tomorrow." I replied.

"That explained the screaming in pain." Naru said. He walked back to his office. Before he went inside, he turned his head to look at me over his shoulder. "There was a box that came in for you. I left it on your desk." With that, he went into his office. I went to my desk and looked at the box. I saw a note.

_Dear Mai,_

_Remember me? It's me, *********. Remember about your eye?_  
_Well, open the package. _  
_It has something you always wanted._

_Sincerely, ********* _

No way... I opened the package to see a life size doll. It looked like me, but the hair was a dark chocolate color and her eyes, she had a dimple and a scared looked on her face. I put her back in the box. No. I'm not going back. I went to Naru's office and knocked. I didn't bother going in.

"Naru! I'm going home to pack! Sorry if it's early!" I yelled. I got my purse again. I grabbed the box and ran home. By the time I got there, I was so sweaty! I was breathing hard. I put the box down and opened it again. I took the doll out again. it was the same height as me. I changed the doll's clothes to my normal clothes and made her sit. on the couch. I packed two bags. One for me and one for the doll. Why I care?

Because, that doll's name is Maya. Back then, my right eye was stabbed by a doll maker. With that, my eye stopped working. The doll maker replaced my eye with a doll's eye. The doll's eye worked like an ordinary eye, but it made me see things that someone close to me hated. That we always saw, always got scared of and always tried to kill us.

Demons, ghost, invisible monsters, mists and the devil himself.

In exchange, my twin sister was turned into a doll and was kept at that shop no matter what. She wasn't hollow at all. She still had a heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My beloved twin Maya Taniyama was turned into a poor doll against her will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or episode 4 of Another.**

* * *

**Mai's P.O.V. **

I. Can't. Damn. Sleep. I was laying in the bed, Maya laying to. It was already night and I can't even sleep. I faced Maya. I got a bit scared cause she faced me. Creepy. She still has a soul inside, so don't blame her! "How long has it been since the dark day?" I asked.

"Don't know" Maya's 5 year old voice said. She's like Minnie, but she's good. She's just like me.

"Do you think you can move around?" I asked.

"Only my head." Maya said. She moved her head around.

"I'll see..." I said, getting out of bed. "If we can get you to move, you can act like a normal girl, but you would have to wear turtle necks, jeans, gloves and shoes." I said. "Though, we would say you cant talk. How is that?"

"It sounds impossible." Maya said.

"I'll go to the store. It is still 6:00." I said, getting dressed to go outside. "Wait for me." Maya nodded (which scares me on how a doll can do that) and I ran. I grabbed my skate board and helmet and started to skate. I eventually made it to the store and bought something that will suit Maya.

White long sleeve turtle neck (How much bought: 8), Dark blue sweater vest (How much bought: 8), black pants (how much bought: 8) and shoes. I spent a lot of yen. I thanked the store clerk and went to the grocery. I bought instant ramen and some other things. Again, I thanked the store clerk and skated back home, but I ran into someone unexpected.

Naru.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as Naru got up. I the apples were everywhere. "Oh no!" I took my helmet off and gathered the apples and put it in the plastic. Naru helped pick the apples up. I stood up and got my skateboard.

"Here." Naru said as he handed me the last apple. "Mai?"

"Huh? Oh... hey Naru." I said.

* * *

I held two bags and Naru held the rest of the bags. I figured out he lives next door. Creepy. I skated in silence and felt a drop. Snap. I skated faster and looked back. "Hurry Naru!" I exclaimed as I skated even faster. I looked forward to see stairs.

Stairs or ramp? Ramp of course! I skated up the ramp and did a 360. I stopped skating and looked back. Naru was walking up the stairs. I waited and he finally caught up.

"When did you learn how to skateboard Mai?" Naru asked.

"After you left, I tried it." I replied. We finally reached my apartment. "Would you like to come in for tea?"

"I'll come in a minute." Naru replied. He went to his apartment and I went into mine. I went to Maya and changed her into the clothes I bought. I brought her outside and sat her on the couch. I made the tea. I poured the tea into three cups. I put Maya's tea on the table. Just in time, Naru knocked on the door. I opened the door.

"Come in." I said as Naru went inside. I closed the door and looked at Naru. He was looking at Maya. "What are you looking at?"

"Who is that?" Naru asked.

"Ah! That's Maya." I said. "She's a doll." I winked at Maya. I love to do this. Maya's head turned to Naru.

"Correction: I am a living doll. Pleased to meet you, Oliver Davis." Maya said. Her lips didn't even move. That freaked the hell out of Naru. You can see it on his face. I took pictures.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" I said, rolling on the ground, laughing hard and clutching my sides.

"Should I call Monk or Father Brown?" Naru asked.

"No! You can't exorcise a human!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Naru asked.

"My name is Maya. Maya Taniyama, twin sister of Mai. There is a story to all this." Maya replied.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

Sit down, drink tea and Maya and I will explain." I replied. I sat in between Maya and Naru.

"Here's how it started..." Maya replied.

_We were ten at that time._

_"Maya! Maya! Let's go back to the doll shop!" I exclaimed. My blue dress that looked like a doll's dress. Maya's blue dress looked like mine to. Our shoes were identical. We looked the same, but my hair is a chocolate color and Maya's hair is a dark chocolate color. _

_"Yeah!" Maya said with a warm smile. We held hands as we ran down the street. We reached a doll shop called 'The Hollow Doll Eye'. It's so cool! We went inside and looked around. Dolls everywhere! _

_"Maya, Maya! Look at this one!" I said as I pointed at the dolls that were identical, had blindfolds and were tied up together._

_"It's so pretty! Mai, how much does it cost?" Maya asked. _

_"Uh...20,000 Yen, half price for Junior high people." I replied._

_"How much do you have on you, Mai? From what I saved, I only have 1,000 Yen" Maya said, taking her little pouch out. _

_"It'a because you spend a lot." I said. I took my pouch out and counted. "Since I saved my money since I was 5, I have 11,000 yen." _

_"But we're short 8,000 yen!" Maya whined. We went downstairs to see the owner._

_"Hello" I said _

_"Mr." Maya continued._

_"Owner!" Maya and I said in sync. _

_"Ah! Maya, Mai, welcome back." Mr. Owner said. _

_"Imasashii-kun! We want to buy a doll but we are short by 8,000 yen!" Maya said. _

_"Can we get it for half price?" I asked._

_I think he said no. _

_"PLEASE!" I begged. "Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please p-" __I was cut off when the misfortune happened. The worst moment of my life. _

_"SHUT THE HELL UP DAMMIT!" Imasashii said, stabbing my eye out with a screwdriver. I fell to the ground covering my hollow eye socket and grabbed my eye. _

_"Mai! What the he-" _

_Is what I heard and blacked out. _

_(Continuing story to Maya's P.O.V.) _

_I watched in horror as my sister fell to the ground. She was covering her now hollow eye socket and holding her eye. _

_"Mai! What the hell did you do that for!?" I exclaimed._

_"She wouldn't shut up!" Imasashii-kun said. _

_"Well, you didn't have to stab her freaking eye out!" I said._

_"Well, she should have seen that coming!" Imasashii said. _

_"You better do something about this or else I'm calling the police!" I yelled as I got my cell._

_"..." _

_"That's it." I dialed the police's number until..._

_"Pige, der elsker dukker så meget, drej ind i en forbandet dukke" Imasashii said. I got scared as I couldn't move. I tried to look everywhere, but I couldn't. I TURNED INTO A FREAKING DAMNED DOLL! I fell to the ground. I tried to reach out to my twin, but I was put to a shelf. I watched as Imasashii put something in the empty eye socket and went outside the store. _

**Mai's P.O.V.**

"And that's how we were separated." Maya concluded.

"I see, but how are you going to bring Maya to the case?" Naru asked.

"I was planning to get her used to walking... but... That plan might not work." I said.

"It's easy, just use your PK-MT to help her move." Naru suggested.

"How come I didn't think of that?" I asked.

"Because, your to slow." Maya and Naru said.

"Meanies!" I said, showing tongue. Naru just sighed.

"I'll come to pick you and Maya up tomorrow." With that, the great Naru who knew my secret walked through the door and left to his apartment. I sighed. I used my PK-MT. Maya stood up, and walked like a normal person.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel normal again." Maya said, looking at her back and around.

"Well let's get to bed." I said. We went inside and changed into our pajamas. We laid in the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Mai, what is a case?" Maya asked.

"A case has different meanings. The case we have is when we investigate a so called haunted place." I replied. I looked at Maya and she touched the doll eye.

"Do you think that you can get a normal eye?" Maya asked.

"IDK." I replied.

"When did you take the eye patch off?" Maya asked.

"When mom died." I replied.

"I would be crying if I can." Maya said. I sighed.

"Night, Maya." I said.

"Night Mai." Maya said.

"Night, Mom and Dad in heaven." With that, we fell asleep.

* * *

Kya! It feels so good to eat breakfast with family! Well, Maya is just watching TV that was in the kitchen and I was eating. We were ready and dressed. I wore a pink backless tank top and shorts with red vans shoes and white knee socks.

"Maya, can you get my combishbrush?" I asked. Maya nodded and went into the bedroom. I was watching my favorite horror anime- Another. Maya was back by the time it started.

_IN DA TV_

_Yukari Sakuragi runs and get's her umbrella. She keeps running until she sees Mei Misaki and Kouichi Sakakibara. She got scared so she ran the other way. She ran down the stairs. Once she was almost down, one more flight of stairs, she slipped. She dropped her umbrella. The umbrella bounced and opened. She fell forward, making the screen go black. _

_It showed Kouchi-kun, looking down where Sakuragi slipped. His eyes were focused and were kind of wide. _

_It showed Sakuragi's death position. Disformed. _

_"A girl from the ninth grade's class three died." The pointed part right through her neck, blood spreading all over the umbrella, foot twitching, her arm moving crazy._

_Kouichi and a teacher were now looking at Sakuragi's horrible bloody corpse, mouth wide open and eyes as wide as saucers. _

_"Everybody's talking about it." It showed her from a vision. You could see that pointed part, right through her neck. Under her is the now bloodstained umbrella. _

_"Her umbrella flew out of her hands when she fell down the stairs," Her blood started to spread all over. The screen switched to show her now broken glasses. "Impaling her through the throat." It showed the students after her death. _

_"Seriously?" _

_"It was so horrific, the witnesses were ordered to never speak of it again." It showed a vase on Sakuragi's desk, then showed a a road with car tracks on it._

_"Wasn't she a class officer?"_

_"I heard her mother died in an accident that same day." _

_"Do you think it's the curse?" It showed the library._

_"You've heard of that?" _

_"It's the school's famous secret." Now it should Chibiki._

_"The curse of class 3,and the story that started 26 years ago." It showed the staircase where Sakuragi died with bouquets of flowers. _

_"Yeah..." _

_"Does that mean it's going to happen again this year?" _

_"Maybe. Nothing happened last year." _

_"Once it starts,somebody dies every month, right?" _

_"Yeah, at least one person connected to the class dies per month." _

_"Not just students?" _

_"They say family members are at risk, too. Especially parents and siblings." _

_"You sure know a lot about it." _

_"One of the guys in my kendo club is in class 3. He told me in secret. He didn't seem to believe it, though."_

_"But someone's actually died..." _

_"Yeah. It's probably best to stay away from that class."_

_"Yeah." _

_and the opening starts._

BACK TO THE TWINS!

"Isn't it cool?" I asked. Maya was hugging me for dear life.

"I'm scared of umbrellas." Maya said. I laughed and choked on what I was eating.

"You'll soon be scared of windows and chandeliers." I said, petting her hair.

"Mommy." She managed to say while she was still hugging me to death. I sighed and heard the doorbell.

"Nya! Nya! Door! Nya! Nya! Bell! Nya! Nya!" was how the doorbell sounded.

"I'll get it!" I said, walking to the door. Maya is still hugging me. I opened the door to see Lin.

"Taniyama-san. Naru told me to call you over to his apartment..." Lin said.

"Okay! Let me get my and..." Come on, need a fake name... Ah I know! "Let my get Misaki and I's bag." I walked back to the bedroom and go the clothes. I also put my plate in the sink and turned the TV off. Maya finally let go. She tried pulling her bag, but couldn't so I pulled it. I saw Lin. I took my purse and keys. I was about to go outside but a breeze blew. Lin's bangs flew aside and I saw what his right eye...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lin's right eye socket is empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**MWAHAHAHA! I'm back and making a new OC! P.S. if you don't understand him, make sure to read the very bottom of this chapter! ^^ **

* * *

**Mai's P.O.V. **

Oh. My. Double. Fudge! Maya almost passed out, after seeing that. "First umbrella's now this?" Maya asked. I would giggle, but I was still in shock.

"Talk." I said.

"Accident." Lin said and got the luggage. We got out my apartment and I locked it. We walked to Naru's apartment and went in.

"So."

"Cool." Maya finished.

"Naru is in his room. I'll go tell him." Lin said. The two of us nodded, plopping on the cough like it was our apartment.

"You can go tell him, Lin." Maya and I said in sync. We gave him a thumbs up while we said that. Lin just went to a room.

"Maya! We can't let them know, so for now, your name is Misaki, okay?" I said.

"Sure! Anything to keep us from talking about _it_ again." Maya said.

"Okay, Misaki." I said.

"Misaki is a bit too long, can't I have a nickname for it?" Maya asked.

"Hmm... How's Saki for a nickname?" I replied.

"Hmm~ It seems fine." Maya replied.

"Mai, M-"

"Hey Naru, Lin. This is Misaki, or Saki for short." I said in a voice that told him that I will explain it to him.

"Pleased to meet you Saki." The men in black bowed and straightened up. I looked at the TV (which I was surprised that they had one) and saw that it was playing the anime Another.

"Ah! You watch Another too?" I exclaimed. I saw that episode 5 is playing.

"Yes." Naru said. "We need to get going." I nodded as I helped Maya up and we raced to the van, leaving the boys with our luggage.

"Almost there!" I said. Maya tripped me, put I jumped, slid on the van and touched the window.

"Looks like you win." Maya said.

"Yup, still got it." I said as Maya and I started to laughed. Lin and Naru put the luggage in the van and off we went to SPR. Once we got there, Lin carried boxes and monitors, I carried mics and cameras and Maya carried wires. We were able to pack and finish at 11:20. John came first.

"Ah!" Maya tripped on the carpet. We were both so clumsy! John helped her up and Maya smiled.

"You alright?" John asked.

"I'm fine." Maya replied. John observed her. "My name is Misaki. You can call me Saki." John nodded.

"John. John Brown." John said with his warm smile.

"Well John, I'll just go to Mai now. Nice meeting you." With that Maya walked to me. "HE ISH SHO CUCTHE!"

"To bad, he's a priest and you're a doll." I said. "Is there a way to reverse the spell?"

"I do remember the spell. It went like ' _Pige, der elsker dukker så meget, drej ind i en forbandet dukke _' or something like that." Maya said. I looked at Lin's office.

"I think I might know someone who might reverse the spell." I whispered. We went to Lin's office and knocked. We heard a 'come in'. We went inside.

"Oh Lin~!" Maya and I said in sync. He didn't stop typing. "We got a secret to tell you. Misaki is a doll and my twin sister. Her real name is Maya, don't tell the others yet, just keep calling her Saki until you reverse the spell. We had a tragic past and we need help do you know the spell and how to reverse it? The spell goes like this '_Pige, der elsker dukker så meget, drej ind i en forbandet dukke_'. Do you know how to reverse it?"

"What?" He asked

"The spell went like this '_Pige, der elsker dukker så meget, drej ind i en forbandet dukke_'. Do you know how to reverse it?" Maya and I said.

"Wait, so Misaki was turned into a doll. Did he look like this?" Lin showed us a pic with him and dark dude.

"Yeah!" Maya and I exclaimed. Maya and I were holding hands.

"Then I should give him a call later." Lin said. We nodded, thanked him and left. Once we got out, I saw Monk and Yasu.

"Ah, hey guys." I said.

"Hey Mai, who's the doppelganger?" Yasu asked.

"This is Misaki, Saki for short." I replied.

"Pleased to meet you." Maya and I went to sit on the couch. We sat, copying the way Monk was sitting.

"What is it?" We asked in sync, our heads tilting left a bit. "Is there something wrong?" Everyone gulped.

"Are you two twins?" Monk asked.

"What Makes you say that?" Maya and I asked.

"You two look like each other." Yasu replied. Someone, save us.

"We're here!" Ayako and Madoka said, entering the office.

'_Our saviors!_' Maya and I thought.

"Since everyone is here, let's get going." Naru said,popping out from behind the couch Maya and I were sitting. Maya and I's face went from ' \(O^O)/' to 'O[]O' or 'x.x' once Naru popped out. Maya passed out while I just jumped.

"You almost gave us a hear attack!" Maya and I said. She recovered. I sighed. "You heard the boss, let's go!" Ayako, Yasu, and John rode in Monk's car while, Maya, Naru, Lin and I rode in the van.

"I wish you guys luck." I said as I got in the van.

"Why wish them luck?" Maya asked.

"They might not make it alive." I replied. Maya and I giggled and stopped when Lin started driving. Our faces were dead serious. We held hands.

"I bet you two want answers." Maya and I said.

"What makes you say that?" Naru asked, looking at us.

"On how."

"I'm her twin sister." Maya said.

"And how she turned into a doll." I continued.

"Most importantly, how one of us was turned into a doll." Maya and I said in sync.

"Where did it happen?" Naru asked.

" At 'The Hollow Doll Eye' shop near my old house." I replied.

" Why were you stabbed in the eye?" Lin asked.

"I irritated the owner by saying please too much." I replied.

"How and why was Maya turned into a doll?" Naru asked.

"He used this whacked spell and I almost called the cops." Maya replied.

"Does Maya have PK?" Lin asked.

"Yes. Watch this." After Maya said that, the car levitated (and Monk's car) and we flew 2 blocks away from the hotel. Da Fudge?

"I thought you can only lift vases!" I exclaimed.

"It helps if you mess with the Shopkeeper." Maya said. I'm so surprised!

"Let's just... Um... Speechless" I said. It doesn't make sense! I want to levitate a car! Anyway, we finally reached the hotel. I saw Satoshi skating on a ramp, Allen climbing the Sakura trees and a boy drawing. I got out the van with Maya and smiled. Everyone else got outside and was gawking.

I would do that, but Maya is gawking.

"Satoshi-kun!" I exclaimed waving.

"Mai, John!" Satoshi skated to us, did a 360 and grabbed his board. "You came!" Satoshi's smile quickly fell as he saw the others. Satoshi walked away while John and I sighed.

This kid.

Allen came up to us with a very weirs gleam in her eyes.

"What are the Continents?" Allen asked us.

Pfft! Easy~

"North America, South America, Antarctic, Africa, Europe, Asia and Australia. Middle East is the Continent that is not important." Naru, Lin, John, Yasu, Maya and I replied.

"What are the 5 seas?"

Pffft! Trying to make it easy?

" The Pacific, Arctic, Atlantic, Indian and Antarctic Ocean." Naru, Lin, John, Maya, Madoka, Yasu and I replied.

"Next Topic. What are the small holes in cake and other pastries?" Allen asked.

"Cavities. Though, the word cavity has many different meanings." John and I replied.

"What is a Kitchen Range?"

"Controllable heat was the key to modern baking. Initially this took the form of the cast-iron coal-fired kitchen range, an idea patented by Thomas Robinson, a London ironmonger, in 1780, etc." John and I replied.

" Next Topic. In the anime 'Pandora Hearts' just before the ending of the last episode, what do Oz and Alice do before the ending?" Allen asked.

"They kiss." I replied.

"In OHSHC, who are the two Yaoish couple?" Allen asked.

"Hikaru and Koaru and also known as the twins and Hunny and Mori." I replied.

"In the anime Shugo chara, who does Amu pick in the anime seasons and who does she pick in the manga?" Allen asked.

" She picks Tadase in the anime and Ikuto in the Manga." I replied.

"You, You, You, You and You passed." Allen said, Pointing at Naru, Lin, John, Maya and I. Satoshi walked up to us with a smile.

"Oi, Leon! Come here and meet our new friends!" Satoshi shouted.

"(1)I'm coing." Leon said. "(2)He My na is Leon" Leon bowed. what did he say? All of a sudden, I felt hands around my throat. Oh god.

Can't damn breath! I fell to the ground. Allen was behind my, staring at my neck.

"(3)Allen! St th ri no!" Leon said.

"Come on Bro, cut it out!" Satoshi exclaimed. I started to see dots.

I-I can't take it anymore. My eyes were about to close until...

"Satoshi, Allen, Leon! What do you think your doing?" I looked up to see Tachibana-san.

"(4)Oh! Sor Gray... Allen Tri to cho Mai. I tri to sto him, but he wou lis!"

"Go back to your rooms. Now." And on cue, the three boys ran, but Leon had to walk.

Weird.

"Excuse Allen. She chokes anyone she wants to choke." Gray apologized.

"I'm fine, let's just get through the tour."I said. Everyone nodded. All of a sudden Leon came back.

"(5) Gray, do I sho the aro no?" Leon asked.

"Yes, do so Leon." Gray said.

"(6) Ple fol me." Leon said while leading the way.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, Leon has a disorder that makes him talk weird. He can't finish words, so he has a hard time communicating with other people." Gray said. Okay, now it makes sense. Gray left and we started the tour

"(7) I am sor tha you can not und me." Leon said.

"It's alright, Leon. People have to accept people for who they are." I said, smiling.

"Leon-kun, I know it's hard, but don't give up on trying anything." Maya said.

"(8)Tha you Mai, Maya. You are gre peo!" Leon said.

"Thanks!" Maya and I said. We walked near the elevator.

"(9)Thi is the Lob whe peo hea scr." Leon said.

"Do they scream in pain or for help?" I asked.

"(10)In pai and hel." Leon said.

"I see... Leon said that the Lobby is where people hear painful and screams for help." I translated.

"(11)Let mov on to the fir flo." Leon said and I nodded. We went into the elevator.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed. We all looked at the back of the elevator to see the Ocean and a small island.

"(12)Tha is an isl tha tou go to."

"It's pretty nice!" I exclaimed.

"(13)I kno rig! It's bea the. You can als enc ani!" Leon exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"How can you understand him?" Monk asked.I shrugged.

All of a sudden, the elevator floor opened and we fell. Most of us were screaming. Last thing I heard before it went black was my name.

* * *

**(1) I'm coming**

**(2) Hello My name is Leon.**

**(3) Allen! Stop that right now!**

**(4) Oh! Sorry Gray. Allen tried to choke Mai. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen!**

**(5) Gray, do I show them around now? **

**(6) Please Follow me. **

**(7) I am sorry that you can not understand me.**

**(8) thank you Mai, Maya. You are great people!**

**(9) This is the Lobby where people hear screaming.**

**(10) In pain and help. **

**(11) Let's move on to the first floor.**

**(12) That is an island that tourist go to.**

**(13) I know right! It's beautiful there. You can also encounter animals. **

**Hey guys! Isn't Leon sho cute? He has this disorder... But he makes it cute.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Everyone! KawaiixKawaii here! Most of my stories are confusing, right? Well I accept it being confusing. Why? I think I should put a bit imagination into it! My sister Kai ( Also known as Lovino Romano Vargas-Hetalia in Fanfiction) always says I have an active imagination so, I put it in my stories. My stories are always like straightforward and that's me! If you have a prob with me and my stories, stop reading my stories then!**

** -KawaiixKawaii**

* * *

**Mai's P.O.V. **

Ugh. My head hurts. Wait, why does my head feel warm? Is it blood?

The question is, Am I dead? I opened my eyes to see Naru. A blush spread across my face. "..."

My head is on Naru's lap.

"N-Naru?" I asked.

"Yes Mai?" Is he smiling?

"Where are we?" I asked, sitting up.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember is that we fell when the floor of the elevator disappeared." Naru replied.

"Where are the others?" I asked. We're the only ones here.

"I don't know... I think they landed somewhere else." Naru replied. He took a cellphone out and called someone. He put it on speaker.

"_H-Hello? Ugh, my head hurts..._" A familiar voice said.

"Monk!" I exclaimed.

"_Owie!_"

"Sorry."

"Monk, Mai and I landed somewhere. Where are you? Are you with the others?" Naru asked.

_"No, but I'm with Leon and Ayako._"

"Try to find safety. Also call John." Naru said and hung up.

... NARU BAKA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID BYE!...

"Let's go find somewhere safe to go to." Naru said. I nodded as he stood up. I stood up, but fell to the ground as soon as I took my first step. "Mai!" Naru ran to me (He was 20 steps ahead of me).

"My ankle!" I exclaimed as I clutched my ankle. Naru told me to let go, so I let go. Naru took my shoe off and rolled the sock down a bit. We saw my ankle. "Damn it!" There was a big bruise. I fixed my sock and put my shoe back on. I sat up. I sighed and I felt that I was off the ground. I looked down and saw the ground. Which means...

My face went redder than anything in the world. I just sighed and held onto Naru's shoulders. All of a sudden...

"Naru! Where's Maya! Where is she?" I asked, panicking.

"I think she is with someone on the team." Naru replied. I sighed and felt something beating fast.

_ -Dump. Ba-Dump. Ba-Dump. Ba-Dump._

I realized it was Naru. Is he nervous? Pfft! It's Naru we're talking about! He would never be nervous...!... Right...?

"One-sama, why would you attack them right away?" A sweet, but scary voice said.

"Etoranze-kun, you must know that it wasn't an attack. It was a warning. If they can escape the maze, I will give more 'warnings'." A more scarier voice said.

"One-sama, an I have blood before I sleep?" Wait, blood?

"Yes you can, Etoranze-kun."

"Can One-sama call me by my first name?"

"Fine, Zetsmumei, you can drink blood." We hear footsteps coming our way. Naru quickly put me down gently as we hid behind a pillar, that was strangely there. I looked behind and almost screamed. Luckily, Naru was one step ahead and covered my mouth.

I wish I never saw it. I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY wish!

RED RED left eye, cockroach legged mouth, Black hair, long claws that can kill you with one slap, gray dress, neon tie and cockroach legs for legs. It was walking toward a small fountain with cups. I saw a crimson liquid.

Blood.

My eyes widened and Naru looked. He was surprised.

"Mai, whatever you do, do not scream when I let go. Is that clear?" Naru instructed. I nodded. He uncovered my mouth and I took a deep breath. Naru and I ran and leaned against the wall from time to time. We saw two figures. I hid behind Naru while he just kept walking towards the two figures. He opened his cellphone and there we saw the identifies of the two people.

Allen and Satoshi.

"Allen, Satoshi?" I asked. They both looked at me like I was their favorite food and jumped on me.

"Mai! What are you doing here?!"

"Do you know the way out?!" Allen asked.

"1, I'm not alone, I'm with Naru. 2, dude, how should I know? We were thrown down here against our will! Leon, Ayako, John, Monk, Lin, Madoka and Yasu are even missing!" I replied. "Oh and can you do one thing for me?"

"What is it?" The two asked.

"Can you get off me please, you two are pretty heavy!" I said while the two climbed down."I think I might know where the way out is. Do any of you have something I could use?" Everyone searched there pockets.

Naru had a pocket book, flashlight, mirror (saw the coming) and ear plugs. Satoshi had a pocket knife, catnip, dagger, scissors and a rare stone. Allen had a sword/pen, ear piece, mic, MP3 and a pencil. I checked my pocket and found nothing but my wallet.

"Okay, never expected the results. Here, who has PK-MT except Naru and I?" I asked.

"I do." Satoshi said.

"Okay, just follow my league." I said as we walked around. We came to a place where there are two ways.

"Now what do we do?" Satoshi asked.

"Satoshi, use your PK to make the mirror float to the right, make sure the mirror itself is facing us. Then I will need the flashlight." I said.

"I get what Mai is trying to say. She is saying if that the light reflects back to us, it's a dead end. We just need to give it a 1 minute head start." Naru said. I clapped and told Satoshi to start. Satoshi made it float to the right and I shined the flashlight and it reflected back.

"That's the dead end?" Allen asked. I nodded and we walked to the path at the left. We heard foot steps and we froze.

"Naru?" I asked. Naru covered my mouth while the siblings covered each other's mouth. We crouched down and hid behind a pillar. The shadows got bigger and all of a sudden the footsteps stopped.

"Hey Lin, you shouldn't really trust those devices." We heard a familiar voice say.

"Takigawa, Professor Davis said to use this if Noll is ever missing, I need to use this." We heard another familiar voice say.

"I think we should just see if they're around here." We heard another voice say.

"Here we are." The two siblings said. We all came out of hiding.

"Now, who knows the way out?" Allen asked.

"I do." Leon said.

"Wait, aren't you blind?" I asked.

"(1)Yea, but I've bee her bef." Leon said.

"How?" Allen asked.

"(2)I alw pre the wro but on the ele." Leon said.

Almost all of us laughed.

It's pretty obvious he would press the wrong button. He is blind.

"Anyway, you may lead the way, Leon." I said after laughing.

"(3)Oka, I wil lea the way. Fol me." Leon said.

We all followed Leon in silence.

"Zetsmumei is honored! One-sama called Zetsmumei by Zetsmumei's first name!" We heard a familiar voice say.

"Hurry, hide!" Naru demanded. Everyone obeyed.

"Sniff, Sniff... Zetsmumei smells other people!" Okay, she keeps mentioning her name over and over again!

"Come out! Come Out! Zetsmumei will tell One-sama there is other people near Zetsmumei!" Zetsmumei yelled.

"Mai, listen to me!" Naru exclaimed.

I didn't.

I ran straight to face Zetsmumei.

"Zetsmu...mei..." I stopped once I got a good look. She looked normal.

"Huh...?" She looked at me.

"Zetsmumei...Inibi?" I asked.

This is Zetsmumei Inibi.

"Zetsmumei I need you!" Zetsmumei perked up.

"Mai Taniyama?" She asked.

"Etoranze Zetsmumei!" All of a sudden Zetsmumei stiffened.

Her Left Eye turned RED RED and all that she looked like earlier.

"Mai!" Naru grabbed me. "Everyone, run for it! She's in a demon mode!" We all ran while Naru carried me. (I can only walk right now). Leon led the way with John to guide him to not bump into anything. We saw stairs. I got scared. I saw Maya she was getting stiff.

"Lin! Carry Maya!" I said. Lin, who obeyed, did it. No one wants to disobey me when it comes to sis and I. We finally went up the stairs and up to the lobby. Once I got a better look at everyone, we were all dusty and kinda covered in dirt.

"We look like hell." Maya said, as Lin put her down.

"Hmm... You can start investigating tomorrow! That's client orders! For now, enjoy yourselves by first going to the pool. you can get buckets of water and splash yourselves with water before swimming! Wait, first clean the dirt of then go swimming. How's that?" Satoshi suggested.

"We-" Lin cut Naru off.

"Naru, remember what your father said." Lin said. Naru's left eye twitched. He sighed.

"Clients orders are what we have to follow." Naru said. We all cheered... Except for Maya. She just stayed quiet.

"I'll show the girls to their rooms." Satoshi said.

"I'll show the boys." Allen said.

"(4)I'll clo the po th." Leon said. With that we went our separate ways.

"Saki, you seem quiet." Madoka said.

"Ah! Well you see..." Maya trailed off.

"She has a fear of swimming because... She drowned in a pool once and never swam again!" I finished for her.

"Then you should at least dip your feet in the water!" Ayako said. I sighed.

"No thank you, I'll just watch from a very safe- "

"Oh, you are changing and swimming whether ya like it or not!" Satoshi said. Why is he and Madoka smiling evilly?

"Saki, follow me!" With that, Madoka dragged Maya elsewhere once the elevator door opened. I sighed as Satoshi led us to our rooms. Our luggage was there and I got a small towel from my bag and two other things. I went to the bathroom and soaked it. I wiped the parts of my body that didn't have dirt or dust, which was everywhere BUT the skin that my clothes are covering. Then I changed into my bikini. A black one to be exact. I put another tank-top on and some shorts. I then went out the bathroom and I saw Masako ready while Ayako went in. Masako wore a T-shirt and shorts.

"How did you get ready that fast?" I asked.

"Satoshi came by and told us that another bathroom is just a few doors down so I went there." Masako said. "Matzuzaki-san refused to go."

"Do you wanna leave Ayako behind?" I asked. She was about to refuse, but knew what I was aiming for.

"If she asks, it is your idea." She said as we walked out with towels. We reached the elevator where Satoshi was waiting.

"Took you girls long enough!"

"Sorry, we share one bathroom and it's hard." I want to mess with this boy.

"Well it would have been faster if the other two weren't sissy girls and went there!" Okay, he's ranting.

"Yay!" I carried Satoshi and he started to struggle to get out my grip. Odd. For a boy, it doesn't seem like a flat chest.

"Put me down!" With that. I put him down and the elevator arrived. We arrived at the pool and the boys were already there. Well, they were just sitting down.

"Where's Ayako?" Monk asked.

"She is still up there in the room." Masako said.

"You should go pick her up." I continued for Masako.

"Aye-Aye." Monk dashed out and I smirked. I took my tank-top and shorts off behind an open umbrella and Masako did that after me.

"Now that you mention it, where are Madoka and Saki?" I asked.

"Right here!" I looked back to see Maya wearing a tank-top and shorts.

No! Why Da Fudge are you wearing that?

"Saki, why do you have something that looks like doll joints?" John asked, getting suspicious. That's it!

Naru and Lin sighed, knowing Maya and I's situation.

I pushed John into the pool. Maya sat from a safe distance with while the anti-social two I dipped my feet in the water. Ayako and Monk finally arrived. Ayako sat next to Maya while Monk just jumped in.

It's so peaceful...

***Splash***

Leon splashed my face with the cold pool water.

Everything was silent. Not even the birds chirped!

"Ah! Mai, I'm sor!" Leon said. Suddenly, the crows started to kaa.

"Leon!" I exclaimed. I jumped into the water and swam after Leon, who went under water. I didn't notice him swim up, or how deep this pool is. I need oxygen. I started to swim up, but all of a sudden something grabbed my leg. I looked down to see chains, which was connect to something very heavy.

"Hewwwwwwwwwwwwp!(help)" I screamed, which didn't help.

This is bad. The worst thing is that it's the leg that was injured... I think.

My lungs are burning like crazy! Spots are starting to appear! Oh dear!

Someone..! Naru..! Help Me!


End file.
